Never ever
|kanji=Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｅｖｅｒ |rōmaji= |english= |band=TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE |song number= 19 |starting episode=Episode 227 |ending episode=Episode 239 |previous song=Don't let me down |next song=FOREVER HERE }} Never ever is the nineteenth ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE. Characters in Order of Appearance Individual Endings Main Ending Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Togireta itotsunai de omoi kaesu kimi to no hibi Detarame na mainichi wo kakenuketa aoi yūgure Wasurenai yo donna toki demo tsuki sasaru fukaku fukaku 'Migi no kobushi wo mune ni atereba boku wa itsu demo soko ni iru yo' Chīsana kono te to te de kasaneta kiseki wo Tsuyoku tsuyoku ima kokoro ni kizande Yurugisō na kokoro hakanaku moe yuku honō Owaranai tatakai sa never ever… Ōki na kabe norikoe tsukanda kiseki wo Nagaku nagai michi bokura wa yuku nda Kujike sōna kokoro mera mera moe yuku honō Kesanai de koko kara sa never ever… |-| Kanji= 途切れた糸繋いで 思い返す君との日々 デタラメな毎日を 駆け抜けた 蒼い夕暮れ 忘れないよ どんな時でも 突き刺さる 深く深く 「右の拳を 胸に当てれば 僕はいつでも そこにいるよ」 小さなこの手と手で 重ねた奇跡を 強く強く今 心に刻んで 揺るぎそうな心 儚く燃えゆく炎 終わらない 戦いさ never ever… 大きな壁乗り越え 掴んだ奇跡を 長く長い道 僕らは行くんだ 挫けそうな心 メラメラ燃えゆく炎 消さないで ここからさ never ever… |-| English= Day by day, looking back, you connect the interrupted threads The chance of every day run through the blue twilight I won't forget, at any time, it's deeply, deeply stuck into me... "With my fist on the right side of my chest, I swear, I'll be always here" That small miracle was piled hand to hand Strongly, strongly it's carved in my heart My unwavering heart burn with a fleeting flame The battle does not end, never ever... This miracle overcame that great wall We are going through a long, long way My discouraged heart burn with a strong flame That won't be erased from here, never ever... Full Version Rōmaji= Togireta ito tsunaide omoikaesu-kun to no hibi Detaramena mainichi o kakenuketa aoi yūgure Wasurenai yo don'na toki demo tsukisasaru fukaku fukaku `Migi no ken o mune ni atereba boku wa itsu demo koko ni iru yo' Chīsana kono-te to te de kasaneta kiseki o Tsuyoku tsuyoku ima kokoro ni kizande Yurugi-sōna kokoro hakanaku moe yuku honō Owaranai tatakai-sa never ever... Dareka no tame janakute jibun de kirihiraku chikara Mamoritaimono ga aru shinjiyou asuhenotobira Ushirosugata aruku senaka ga takumashiku susunde yuku `Sono tenohira de namida nugueba kumori naki mirai ga mieru yo' Ōkina kabe norikoe tsukanda kiseki o Nagaku nagai michi bokuraha iku nda Kujike-sōna kokoro meramera moe yuku honō Kesanaide koko kara sa never ever... Wasurenai yo don'na toki demo tsukisasaru fukaku fukaku `Migi no ken o mune ni atereba boku wa itsu demo soko ni iru yo' Chīsana kono-te to te de kasaneta kiseki o Tsuyoku tsuyoku ima kokoro ni kizande Yurugi-sōna kokoro hakanaku moe yuku honō Owaranai tatakai-sa never ever... Ōkina kabe norikoe tsukanda kiseki o Nagaku nagai michi bokuraha iku nda Kujike-sōna kokoro meramera moe yuku honō Kesanaide koko kara sa never ever... |-| Kanji= 途切れた糸繋いで 思い返す君との日々 デタラメな毎日を 駆け抜けた 蒼い夕暮れ 忘れないよ どんな時でも 突き刺さる 深く深く 「右の拳を 胸に当てれば 僕はいつでも ここにいるよ」 小さなこの手と手で 重ねた奇跡を 強く強く今 心に刻んで 揺るぎそうな心 儚く燃えゆく炎 終わらない戦いさ never ever･･･ 誰かのためじゃなくて 自分で切り開く力 守りたいものがある 信じよう 明日への扉 後ろ姿 歩く背中が 逞しく 進んでゆく 「その手のひらで 涙拭えば 曇りなき未来が 見えるよ」 大きな壁乗り越え 掴んだ奇跡を 長く長い道 僕らは行くんだ 挫けそうな心 メラメラ燃えゆく炎 消さないで ここからさ never ever･･･ 忘れないよ どんな時でも 突き刺さる 深く深く 「右の拳を 胸に当てれば 僕はいつでも そこにいるよ」 小さなこの手と手で 重ねた奇跡を 強く強く今 心に刻んで 揺るぎそうな心 儚く燃えゆく炎 終わらない 戦いさ never ever･･･ 大きな壁乗り越え 掴んだ奇跡を 長く長い道 僕らは行くんだ 挫けそうな心 メラメラ燃えゆく炎 消さないで ここからさ never ever･･･ |-| English= I connect the broken thread and think back upon the days I spent with you We ran through every day so haphazardly in the blue of the twilight sky I won’t forget it; no matter what, it always pierces me to my core deeply, deeply “If you raise your right fist to your chest, I’ll always be right there.” Now I’m strongly, strongly carving into my heart The miracles we piled up with our small hands My spirit’s about to waver, and the burning flames are so fleeting It’s a fight that won’t end, never ever… It’s not for someone else’s sake; it’s the power to clear the way by myself I have something I want to protect. I’ll believe in the door to tomorrow Your figure from behind–your back looks so strong as you walk forward “If you wipe away my tears with the palm of your hand, I’ll be able to see an unclouded future.” We climbed over a huge wall and caught hold of a miracle We’re going on a long, long path My heart feels like it’s about to be crushed, and the flames flare up Don’t disappear from here, never ever… I won’t forget it; no matter what, it always pierces me to my core deeply, deeply “If you raise your right fist to your chest, I’ll always be right there.” Now I’m strongly, strongly carving into my heart The miracles we piled up with our small hands My spirit’s about to waver, and the burning flames are so fleeting It’s a fight that won’t end, never ever… We climbed over a huge wall and caught hold of a miracle We’re going on a long, long path My heart feels like it’s about to be crushed, and the flames flare up Don’t disappear from here, never ever… Trivia *From episodes 227 to 231, the ending features a different still of characters from the series, drawn personally by Hiro Mashima. Ending 19 - Lucy.png|Episode 227 - Lucy Heartfilia Ending 19 - Erza.png|Episode 228 - Erza Scarlet Ending 19 - Wendy.png|Episode 229 - Wendy Marvell and Carla Ending 19 - Flare.png|Episode 230 - Flare Corona, Lucy Heartfilia, Plue, Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell Ending 19 - Natsu Gray Happy.png|Episode 231 - Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Happy Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Theme